nommuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eurarth
The Creation of the Universe and Eurarth. Eurarth is a large world, only a fraction of it is made for the Nomms though. Long ago, the god Trellod created the world as a stage for a production of his. Basically a symbol to show the other gods that he could create something beautiful. As he did create the world, he on accident also created the Eldril, a tall, immortal race of powerful beings with almost total mastery over the land. They sculpted it to what the deemed best, and created immense palaces. The god [[Dooroom]], (Trellod's brother) became jealous of Trellod's world, and attempted to destroy it. Trellod had no way to defend his world against [[Dooroom]], since [[Dooroom]] was much more powerful than he. So Trellod believed that the only way he could save his world was if he hid it in an infinite pool of other worlds, and so, the universe was created. And it worked When [[Dooroom]] came to Trellod to destroy Eurarth, he asked Trellod what he had done. Trellod said that now, since there were so many numerous worlds, he would never be able to find it. This was to keep it out of Dooroom's hands. [[Dooroom]] was so angry with Trellod that he goes around through the universe destroying every world in his path. The god of balance, Myrallo, was very happy with the turn of events. Since the Universe Trellod created was infinite, there was no way that [[Dooroom]] could every knock it off balance, since his power of destruction is infinitely equal to the creation powers of Trellod, keeping the Universe in eternal balance. Trellod knows that [[Dooroom]] watches him with suspicion, so he can only go and check on Eurarth from time to time, so that [[Dooroom]] does not find out the exact location of Eurarth. This makes it hard for Trellod to keep things in order on that world. Eurarth at the Beginning The original Eldril (Feren) really did not enjoy thinking that they existed in a world that was with borders. On a sphere, you can walk and walk and never reach an end. Feren, created 5 offspring, Therinn, Budok, Xerin, Zanden, and Jorron. They were created mostly to keep him company on this lonely world, since his creator was very distant most of the time, and check in rarely. These new Eldril started forming the continents and seas (All without Trellods permission) The Eldril established no real borders to their world, resulting in the object being spherical. The offspring created all landforms and formations on Eurarth as they exist today, and no other species on the planet has ever been so easily able to edit their environment. The Eldril rested peacefully creating more and more Eldril until there were so many that the world was not large enough, and all the Eldril had to use their energy to expand it, at least tenfold it's original size. The Eldril society expanded across the world, and their reign was dominant and just. The leader, Feren, realized that a world with only Eldril was not really a living world, and so they created trees and creatures and plants. The Eldril could not have enough fun with these though, since none of them really rivaled them in intelligence, and so a few of the brightest Eldril came together and created a Nomm, a long living being, (But not immortal) Some called it a Nomm, and other a Eurin. The first Euril's name was Mycon, a highly intelligent and athletic being that all the Eldril were so fascinated by. Mycon was lonely At first, the Eurin and Eldrils lived at peace, but then something terrible happened. Eldril are enormous beings, some of them growing as tall as 200 feet, they are benevolent beings, but Eurin are dangerous and agressive creatures. They were fasioned to be quickly evolving and intelligent, but after a while, the Eurin rebelled and killed the two sons of Feren. The Eldril believe this to be proof that somehow the god [[Dooroom]] somehow found them, and caused a counter to the imbalance of life and death on the planet. The Eldril were appalled at the acts of the Eurin and closed off a corner of the Globe and trapped the Eurin there. The Eldril was so talented with warping land, that they took the closed off corner and made it it's own sphere, but somehow the magic of the Eldril made it so that it was still connected to Eurarth. In essence, you could walk from Eurarth to the Eurin, but in reality is was impossible to do. Thus is the magic of the Eldril. You could sail around the world of the Eurin and be on Eurarth, but never touch Eurarth. Basically, the Eldril created a mirror reality, except both the realities exist on the same plane, but cannot interact with eachother. Euril